Don't Be Scared
by Ella Ichijou
Summary: Akane has feared vampires since she had seen them as a kid, but when she finds she has a crush on zero...what will she do then?


Don't Be Scared {Zero Kiryu one shot}

I quickly made my way back to the sun dorm, not wanting to stay. Truth be told, I was afraid of staying longer which you'd find strange having all of but me standing in a mob of fan girls. But I knew the secret of the night class, and I knew Zero was one of them, although, I'm not in the disciplinary committee because the headmaster doesn't know that I saw the night class' secret be exposed to me that night one night. Zero didn't stay in the moon dorms, or be in the night class because he didn't want to be around them so often. Or even at all. I would understand.

I found out that vampires existed when I was attacked a few years ago. I was twelve. I'm fifteen now, but the thought of it still haunted me. Although, to tell the truth, I kind of liked Zero. It was a strange thing, even if he was a little scary sometimes the way he always had a dull look on his face and other times glare, or scowl for the night class.

Only Yuuki knew about my little crush. When he's asleep in class, or drifting off into space, he doesn't look like the way he acts - little more peaceful, but I didn't want to take my chances. Especially when Aido - sempai bit Yuuki's hand that one time, and then I saw Zero bite Yuuki later on. That's when I found out the night class secret, and Zero's, all in one night. It wasn't intentional, but headmaster Cross and my parents both said it was necessary that I stay at the academy to fulfill my scholarship, even if they didn't know I was scared silly myself, but I didn't want to press, then my parents would have gotten mad at me. I just hoped nothing will happen to me by the end of my time here . . .

Zero's P.O.V.

I noticed the only girl who wouldn't stay and watch the night class walk by. One less girl to worry about thankfully. Her name is Asane Kiarime. She was quiet and only talked to people she felt comfortable with, meaning humans because she has trouble trusting others apparently. I knew the fact that she was attacked by a vampire when she was in sixth grade. That was why she avoided me and the night class, why I knew she was afraid of us. I felt bad though. Now, if someone else heard me say that out loud, they'd find that out of character of me, but I liked that girl, and I wanted to tell her that I wasn't someone who wouldn't threaten her. To tell her that I wasn't like the other blood suckers, but actually, I was worse than Aido, even if only Yuuki and I knew it. My lust for blood was uncontrollable. I can't even last a couple of days without biting Yuuki. I think I am the monster . . .

Asane's P.O.V.

I was doing homework alone in a dorm I shared with a girl I made friends with quickly, but right now, she was wasting her time with other friends of hers, probably not doing her homework. I should make sure to hide my stuff under my bed or something in the case she asks to copy it later. I finished up the last math problem and put it in my folder I drew chibi on to jazz it up a little, then jamming my stuff into my tote and stuck it under my bed, near my night stand.

I walked over to my window and opened it. A cool breeze came through the window. I breathed in the sweet scent of early fall, the maple clearly present in the changing leaves as the cool wiped away the tiredness I felt.

But then, I heard a familiar voice in the distance and it was Yuuki's. She and Zero stood close to the dorm in the tree line where they couldn't be seen easily. I leaned out of the window to get a better view.

Big mistake.

Zero was drinking Yuuki's blood. I gasped, scared, shocked, and, to be honest, a bit jealous. She liked Kaname Kuran, but did she really like Zero more? We're they already together? The thought crushed my heart. Although, a thought crossed my mind; Zero never did give anyone but Yuuki the light of day, so it just made sense . . .

Yuuki's P.O.V.

I looked up at the trees concealing us from others. Zero wasn't hesitating like usual as he pierced my skin with his fangs. Perhaps something was wrong. I looked up at the dorms. The only open window belonged to my friend's dorm; Asane's. Yet, there was a problem, she was looking right at us. I could se her expression. Her coffee eyes were wide, scared, but a little shocked. One reason probably because we shouldn't be doing this in the sun dorm's garden, regardless anywhere.

My first though was; 'oh no', and I hope she doesn't think what it looks like. By now I'm sure she thinks Zero doesn't like her. She's probably convinced herself that we're together already. That = bad. The only words that escaped my mouth was: "Uh oh."

Zero's P.O.V.

I heard Yuki whisper two words; Uh oh. What did that mean. I pulled away from her neck.

"What?" I asked.

"Asane saw us," Yuki replied. I gulped.

"That's not good," I mumbled, wiping my mouth with regret. Yuuki nodded, a signal that she understood. I looked up, knowing where her dorm was. It was closed already, the curtains drawn. I sighed.

"She was looking at us before," Yuuki sighed too.

"What did she look like?" I asked.

"She looked scared," Yuuki replied quietly. That wasn't good either. Just another reason to be scared of me; the fact that I drink on school grounds. Being a prefect, I should know that it's strictly forbidden, but it looks like we're the criminals here. What should I do now…?

Asane's P.O.V.

I walked alone to class like usual, still remembering what I saw last night. It still made me shudder. Well…duh, it aught to. It was hard for me to sleep that night. My roommate didn't seem to notice my uneasiness though. That was a good thing anyway, or else she would have been like 'Oh my God! Did something happen earlier?' and would have kept going. I sighed. That would have been the very first thing she would have done if she noticed.

Out of the corner of my eye, though. Yuuki was walking with Yori now that her prefect duty was over until the evening. She looked like nothing happened. Even though evident bandages were wrapped around her neck. Her friend didn't even seem to notice, unless she didn't want to bring it up. I sighed again and looked at the ground. Then I noticed someone's eyes on me. Violet eyes to be exact. I knew Zero was probably glaring at me because he knew I saw Zero with Yuuki. Zero drinking…Yuuki's blood. I kept my head low, letting my milk chocolate hair fall in front of my face. As I did, I walked into the school building.

Zero's P.O.V.

I leaned against a tree, watching students pass by and making sure no one makes trouble, unseeingly at this time of day. Then I saw Asane walk by, alone with her head looking at the ground. It was probably because of what she witnessed us doing last night. I bet it made her feel uneasy. I can see that, but it was probably not a good time to go up and talk to her. Her soft hair tied loosely in a ponytail fell down the sides of her face, then she disappeared into the school.

Asane's P.O.V.

I only looked at either my books, the board, or the teacher during classes. It was difficult. I liked looking around at my surroundings when I thought. I don't like to look at one thing when I have to think, this time being the problem at hand. Especially since Zero was unfortunately in all of my classes. Ironic, isn't it?

"Asane, is something wrong?" asked Yuuki in fourth period. Bringing up what was really wrong with me today was out of the question. I faked a smile.

"It's nothing Yuuki. I just need to focus today for the test in a couple of days," I replied.

"Really?" she looked at me skeptically. I nodded.

"And, what happened last night, it was no big deal, so don't worry about it, 'kay?" she smiled at me. I looked away and went back to my work and noticed Yuuki huff in Zero's direction in the back of the classroom.

FF2pds.

I sat in the court yard where others where enjoying study hall. I was drawing under a tree in the company of just myself, until my roommate came over and plopped down next to me.

"Whattya doing today, Asane?" she asked. I closed my sketch pad before she saw who I was mistakenly drawing; Zero. To me, it looked like my inner feelings took over, and my hand took lead.

"Nothing anymore, Nunally," I looked at her. She smiled mischievously.

"Did you see Kiryu today? He looked pretty much out of it today," she leaned against the tree and crossed her arms as a 'matter of faculty' kind of way. I sighed for the tenth time already today.

"What? Did something happen between you two?" she pried.

"No," I rolled my eyes. She pouted.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" she whined.

"Because he's always like that," I made the lie sound like a true sentiment, and it worked. She got up and walked away in defeat, waving at me. I waved back and got back to work on the drawing that I'll keep to myself.

Zero's P.O.V.

I walked around campus, the day class students were in their dorms, and the night class were in their classes, hopefully. Classes had started and ended like it did yesterday, and Asane walked back to the dorms in the same manor as this morning. This day out of the first couple days of school had she made the littlest contact with anyone from what I've seen.

"Zero!" I heard Yuuki call from behind me. I turned around. She stopped in front of me, gasping for air with her hands on her knees.

"Zero, I think you should go talk to Asane," she stated.

"That isn't the smartest idea out there, Yuuki." I mumbled back dully, not wanting to agree too quickly.

"Zero, you probably didn't see, but she thinks you and I are together," she huffed with her hands on her hips. My gaze shot from somewhere else to Yuuki's, shocked, I just didn't want to show it.

"She even asked me that once!" she nearly had an outburst.

A couple of minutes followed.

"Zero, she really likes you, and if you don't believe me, go ask her yourself. If you want her to know that she doesn't have to fear you, you should go up there right now," she continued. Obviously she either really cared about Asane, or she wanted me to stop 'sulking'. I don't call it that, but whatever.

"Yep, she's real heartbroken," she turned around with her arms crossed in a mock sigh. I sighed too, for real and turned towards the sun dorms.

"Fine, I'll go," and I walked off, knowing Yuuki was doing some sort of victory dance behind my back, but maybe now was the time for Asane's fear be overcome, and someone's feelings to be known.

Asane's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed yet again all by myself. It was Friday, so Nunally was sleeping over in some other dorm with others and I was bored.

My homework was finished, the drawing of Zero was finished, and I was way too tired to think about reading. I might even get a headache listening to my iPod. So I laid down on my bed in my jeans and still in my uniformed dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

I heard a knock on my door. They didn't even wait for a reply. The door just opened to reveal no other than . . .

"Zero. . .?" I gasped. He closed the door behind him. My eyes widened. Boys weren't allowed in the girls dorms.

"Z - Zero, w - what a - are you - "

"From last night, that wasn't what it looked like," he cut me off in a way that all guys tell other girls to believe that they didn't do something that the other thought it looked like and visa versa. You know how it goes. But the way he spoke, it still sent nervous chills down my spine. He stepped closer. I had sat up when he knocked on the door, so now I was scooting back on the bed.

"Yuuki and I aren't who you think we are. I - I just can't even last a couple days if I were lucky," he looked down at the floor. I knew what he was talking about and was afraid of his intentions.

I retreated a little.

"But, all you have to know is that I don't intend on hurting you like that. Like I do Yuuki," Zero looked back at me. I just stared at him nervously. He stepped closer. My whole body felt like it was in a knot.

"Asane Kiarime," he started. I gulped.

"I love you," I jolted. He did? How? Was that possible?

"Yuuki told me that you really liked me too. Is that true?" I looked away while his gaze was still intensely on me. Hesitantly, I nodded, closing my eyes, ready to embrace what came to me next. I really liked the guy who was leaning on my bed right now, less than five feet away, but what would he do?

The only thing I felt next were warm arms wrap around me, holding the back of my head, and across my back close against his chest.

"Then don't be scared," he whispered in my ear. This kind of contact sent chills down my spine, being so close to him…to a vampire.

He pulled me into his lap, cradling me and stroking my hair. With my eyes closed, I could feel him lean down and kissed my neck, but not daring to get tempted. My eyes shot open, but slowly closed again feeling his trust and the warmth he had. Placing his lips on my head again, he whispered:

"Don't be scared."

_I love you, so don't be_ _scared_.


End file.
